The present invention relates to a handle construction for an attache case or the like.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a handle for carrying an attache case, travel luggage or the like which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and easily and quickly assembled on the case without requiring the use of any tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle and a separate hinge bracket, both of which may be readily formed of interfittable shape, preferably by molding which may be readily snapped into interfitted operative relation with each other.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a handle and hinge bracket of the above character whose constructions is such that the parts may be readily molded of inexpensive plastic construction material.
These objects, together with other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.